


Jealousy hurts

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chill XV, Love Triangles, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: A series of text conversations between two best friends, where one is oblivious and the other jealous...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I weren't sure whether to post this when I started writing this but I've been so full of promnis feels today whilst trying to work on To find a king and this was born lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^.^
> 
> Let me know what you think :D

**[Noctis]** Ignis? Seriously?! 

**[Prompto]** Yeah 

**[Noctis]** Why? 

**[Prompto]** I dunno. I just do.  
**[Prompto]** Wait. You jealous, bro? 

**[Noctis]** No. 

**[Prompto]** Then what’s the issue? 

**[Noctis]** It’s Specs… 

**[Prompto]** Yeah and? 

**[Noctis]** He just doesn’t seem your type. 

**[Prompto]** So what does seem like my type then? 

**[Noctis]** Someone more like me? How should I know? I just thought you’d like someone who actually likes games… 

**[Prompto]** Dude. I have more interests than just games. Have you even seen my camera? 

**[Noctis]** Specs doesn’t do photography either. 

**[Prompto]** Doesn’t matter. All my best shots are of him (♥‿♥) 

 

~

 

 **[Prompto]** Dude! I need to tell you about tonight! 

**[Noctis]** I’d rather you didn’t. 

**[Prompto]** Come on, your my best friend. Who else would I tell? 

**[Noctis]** … 

**[Prompto]** Dude, please don’t be like that (╥﹏╥) 

**[Noctis]** Fine. But you owe me… 

**[Prompto]** Dude! Thank you!  
**[Prompto]** Well… Iggy kissed me! 

**[Noctis]** I knew I didn’t want to hear this… 

**[Prompto]** T.T 

**[Noctis]** *sighs* So basically it’s going well for you guys? 

**[Prompto]** So much better than that! I think I love him… 

**[Noctis]** I think you’re broken. 

**[Prompto]** You’re just jealous that you haven’t found anyone yet lol 

**[Noctis]** I’m not. 

**[Prompto]** Anyways, has Iggy said anything about me to you? 

**[Noctis]** He knows better than to talk to me about you. Traitor. 

**[Prompto]** (╥﹏╥) 

**[Noctis]** You shouldn’t keep trying to hit on my adviser if you don’t like it. 

**[Prompto]** I’m not hitting on your adviser. I’m dating him… 

**[Noctis]** That’s even worse -.- 

 

~

 

 **[Prompto]** Noct have you heard?! 

**[Noctis]** Hopefully not…

 **[Prompto]** Iggy has invited me as his guest to the king’s summer gala (◠‿◠) 

**[Noctis]** Consider your invitation cancelled. 

**[Prompto]** B-but… 

**[Noctis]** I don’t wanna go as it is. Last thing I wanna have to put up with is you and Specs all over each other. I’m sure my dad doesn’t wanna see that either. 

**[Prompto]** (◕︵◕) 

**[Noctis]** You can come as my guest though. 

**[Prompto]** Get your own date. Either I’m going with Iggy or I’m staying at home and playing King’s Knight. 

**[Noctis]** Or I could just come around yours and we can play King’s Knight together? 

**[Prompto]** Only if you don’t complain about me and Iggy making out XD 

**[Noctis]** Think I’ll pass after all… 

**[Prompto]** Haha so can I go with Ignis to the gala then? 

**[Noctis]** No. 

 

~

 

 **[Prompto]** Seriously, thanks dude. You were so cool when we told you tonight. To be honest, I was scared to tell you…

 **[Noctis]** As you should have been. 

**[Prompto]** Nah… I know you don’t mean that (^.^)  
**[Prompto]** Besides… You’ve agreed to be my best man now so you can’t go back! 

**[Noctis]** That was a mistake. 

**[Prompto]** Haha dude lighten up. Anyways… we’ve got so much to do! 

**[Noctis]** Seriously? I thought Specs would plan the wedding. He gets so annoying when it comes to planning stuff… 

**[Prompto]** Well he’s kinda leading the planning side of things but I’ve got a list of what I need to do… 

**[Noctis]** He wrote you a list? 

**[Prompto]** Yeah… 

**[Noctis]** This is exactly what I’m on about. How do you put up with that?  
**[Noctis]** You need someone more relaxed… 

**[Prompto]** Shhhh… you’re just jealous. Besides it’s something that I love about him ♥‿♥ 

**[Noctis]** … 

 

~

 

 **[Prompto]** Noct?  
**[Prompto]** Noct… this isn’t funny. Where are you?  
**[Prompto]** Dude come on! You said you’d be here! I get married in 3 hours!  
**[Prompto]** Please pick up! I’m worried…  
**[Prompto]** You promised you were gonna be here. This is the one day… No. This is the only day I’ve ever asked anything of you dude. 

**[Noctis]** Sorry. I’m on my way… I over slept… 

**[Prompto]** *sighs*I can’t believe you over slept today bro  
**[Prompto]** Never mind. I’ll See you soon. 

**[Noctis]** Yeah… 

 

~

 

 **[Prompto]** Are you there?  
**[Prompto]** Dude… why have you stopped texting me? 

**[Noctis]** I haven’t. Your on your honeymoon. Go have fun with Specs. 

**[Prompto]** It’s pretty difficult to relax when I’m worried about my best friend :/ 

**[Noctis]** If Specs can’t keep you distracted from thinking about me on your honeymoon then you must have chosen the wrong husband... 

**[Prompto]** Noct don’t be so jealous all the time. There’s more to a honeymoon than sex ;-P 

**[Noctis]** …  
**[Noctis]** What if I said I was jealous? 

**[Prompto]** I’d laugh and say you’ve got Luna lol 

**[Noctis]** … 

**[Prompto]** Wait dude… I thought you liked Luna? 

**[Noctis]** … 

**[Prompto]** Noct?  
**[Prompto]** Bro…?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this quick little text fic and I think I'll do some more in the future :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^.^

**[Prompto]** Dude… would you please text me back?  
**[Prompto]** I really think we should chat about this…

 **[Noctis]** I don’t want to.

 **[Prompto]** Why didn’t say anything sooner?

 **[Noctis]** I didn’t see the point.

 **[Prompto]** You didn’t see the point in telling me that your soon to be wife doesn’t do anything for you?

 **[Noctis]** …

 **[Prompto]** Dude. Don’t give me the … treatment again, okay? I’m here to help you. I want to see you happy!

 **[Noctis]** That’s not gonna happen…

 **[Prompto]** But it can do. Have you told Luna how you felt?

 **[Noctis]** Yeah.

 **[Prompto]** And the wedding is still happening? o.O

 **[Noctis]** Apparently…

 **[Prompto]** Dude. Call the wedding off. Tell your dad how you feel!

 **[Noctis]** You just don’t get it. There’s no point.

 **[Prompto]** There’s every point bro! 

**[Noctis]** Why? At least I’ll have someone around now that you’re gonna be with Ignis all the damn time.

 **[Prompto]** Just because I’m settled with Iggy doesn’t mean that you should settle with someone for the sake of not being alone…  
**[Prompto]** Honestly, a relationship where you don’t even love the other person must be worse than no relationship at all :/

 **[Noctis]** Prompto… 

**[Prompto]** Yeah Noct?

 **[Noctis]** Nah. Don’t worry…

 **[Prompto]** Dude! Come on you gotta tell me! :D

 **[Noctis]** …  
**[Noctis]** Go enjoy your honeymoon.  
**[Noctis]** We’ll chat when you get back.  
**[Noctis]** Maybe…

 **[Prompto]** Ahhhh dude :(  
**[Prompto]** But okay… I’ll hold you to that! :-P

 

~

 

 **[Prompto]** I’m exhausted…

 **[Noctis]** Why?

 **[Prompto]** You forgot already?  
**[Prompto]** Me and Iggy are moving into our new house today!  
**[Prompto]** Free pizza if you wanna come help out? :-P

 **[Noctis]** I’ll pass…

 **[Prompto]** Your loss XD  
**[Prompto]** I’ll just have to eat Iggy’s cooking instead (♥‿♥)

 **[Noctis]** You do that…  
**[Noctis]** Not like it’s a challenge.

 **[Prompto]** I dunno. Ever since we returned from the honeymoon, he keeps cooking me these Altissian dishes and shaping stuff into cute shapes…

 **[Noctis]** If it’s an issue, just tell him.

 **[Prompto]** Noooo dude! It’s just it’s so adorable that I can’t bring myself to eat it! Like that’s Iggy showing me how much he loves me (♥‿♥)

 **[Noctis]** Or that’s his way of starving you… I’d dine you with pizza and burgers erryday… 

**[Prompto]** Haha no way dude! Once in a while but I’m not loosing this figure after all the hard work I put in! 

**[Noctis]** Well I could just make Specs our personal chef…

 **[Prompto]** Dude, he already cooks for us both every day! Give my husband a break will ya? :-P

 **[Noctis]** …  
**[Noctis]** I’ve given him enough of a break over the past few years.

 **[Prompto]** Making him work really late so I barely see him is giving him a break? XD

 **[Noctis]** You chose to date my adviser…

 **[Prompto]** *shrugs* what can I say?

 **[Noctis]** …  
**[Noctis]** You should have got with someone who has more free time…

 **[Prompto]** Someone like you, you mean? ;-P

 **[Noctis]** Someone exactly like me.

 **[Prompto]** Haha jealous again there?

 **[Noctis]** Why do you always point that out?  
**[Noctis]** Are you hopeful that I want you or something?

 **[Prompto]** Dude, I’m just messing with you. That’s what friends do?

 **[Noctis]** So friends repeatedly flaunt their boyfriend in their best friends face who clearly despises their relationship?!

 **[Prompto]** Wait, what? You mean me and Iggy?  
**[Prompto]** Dude, I always thought that was a joke!  
**[Prompto]** Also he’s my husband  >.>

 **[Noctis]** …

 **[Prompto]** You seriously hate me and Iggy together?

 **[Noctis]** Yes.

 **[Prompto]** Why?

 **[Noctis]** …

 **[Prompto]** No. You don’t get to do that.  
**[Prompto]** You can’t just tell me that you _despise_ me and my newlywed husband being together after seeing us together for years…

 **[Noctis]** I can say what I like.

 **[Prompto]** If that’s seriously how you feel, why didn’t you tell us sooner?  
**[Prompto]** If you couldn’t have spoken to Iggy you could have at least told me…

 **[Noctis]** I did.

 **[Prompto]** When?

 **[Noctis]** Every damn time that you mentioned Specs!  
**[Noctis]** What do you even like about him?

 **[Prompto]** I thought you were joking.  
**[Prompto]** I always thought you had my back and were just making a joke out of it because it was Iggy…  
**[Prompto]** I need some time to think. 

 

~

 

 **[Noctis]** Prom…?  
**[Noctis]** Prompto, look I’m sorry. I was an idiot and out of line.  
**[Noctis]** Prompto…  
**[Noctis]** ?

 

~

 

 **[Noctis]** Iggy mentioned that you’d had a big break with your photography...  
**[Noctis]** Prompto?  
**[Noctis]** I’m sorry…

 

~

 

 **[Noctis]** I miss you…

 

~

 

 **[Noctis]** Happy birthday…

 

~

 

 **[Noctis]** Prompto… I’m not sure how to word this but I’ve been trying to find the right words for months. I miss you. I’m lonely and I want you back in my life more than anything…  
**[Noctis]** I know I’ve been an idiot to you… to you and your husband… I’m sorry that I let my jealousy ruin our friendship but I’ve come to realise that just being your friend is enough.  
**[Noctis]** I really mean that. These past few months have been the worst.  
**[Noctis]** King’s Knight isn’t even fun with you.  
**[Noctis]** Please think about calling me…

 **[Prompto]** I’ve missed you too dude.

 **[Noctis]** Gods Prom!  
**[Noctis]** I didn’t think I’d hear from you again…

 **[Prompto]** I didn’t think you’d hear from me again either but Iggy encouraged me too…

 **[Noctis]** So Iggy knows huh?

 **[Prompto]** Noct, he’s my husband. What did you expect?

 **[Noctis]** No, it’s fine. It’s just he never let it show is all… I kinda thought that you didn’t tell him… 

**[Prompto]** He wasn’t happy. It hurt him when I told him…

 **[Noctis]** Sorry… I’ll tell him the next time I see him too… 

**[Prompto]** He knows you’re sorry. I let him read your messages before he told me to let you have another chance…

 **[Noctis]** I’m lucky I have such great friends.

 **[Prompto]** Glad you finally noticed dude XD

 **[Noctis]** I’m just glad your back Prom…

 **[Prompto]** Me too, Noct. Me too ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos/comments appreciated ^.^


End file.
